Baiona Class
The Baiona Class Landing Platform Dock are the main projection ships of the Eusko Itsas Gudarostea. Background In april 2000 IEIA ordered to the Spanish shipyard Navantia the construction of 2 Baiona Class Landing Platform Docks (LPD). The original design was based on Navantia Galicia Class for the Spanish Navy. In April 2002, IEIA ordered the construction of 3 new ships to Euskalduna Ontziolak SA under Navantia licence. Currently all 5 LPDs are in service. Design In the original design of the Spanish Navy, the operational needs of the new Eusko Itsas Gudarostea had not been taken into account . The original platform was a good starting point, but reforms were needed in her original design so that the ship could become a projection platform for the Armed Forces. That's why IEIA immediately began working on a series of proposals that ended up with changes in the following parts: *A displacement 3000 tons higher *17 more metres length *4 more metres beam *A brand new power system with NAtech Hybrid Multi-Gas Power Plant *A new total power of 60 MW *A brand new fully electrical propulsion system with 2 ABB AZIPODs azimut thrusters mounted externally to the main hull *Changes in all electronic systems to fully compatibility with new national standards *A new weapon system in accordance with new operational requirements Power generation & propulsion The power plant of the ship has been completely redesigned to suit the needs and requirements of the EIG and the new systems and elements of the ship. IEIA chose to equip the ship with a clean fuel cell propulsion system developed by the company NAtech . The power plant of the ship was designed taking into account the current needs of energy for propulsion and other systems on board, so it was possible to assume an increase in power required if new equipment or systems were installed in the future. For the propulsion of the ship NAtech has developed a solution combining 2 NAtech Statpower System power plants of 18 MW each with 4 NAsoft ST energy servers with 4MW power each. Aditional 2 NAsoft ST energy servers provide the electricity needed for the ship military and support systems. The propulsion system is fully electrical with two AZIPOD s (ABB azimut thrusters) mounted externally to the main hull. The electricity for the motors is supplied by the power system. Electronic systems One of the main design premises was the need to mount Euskadi made electronic systems in order to full integration with other Armed Forces systems and satellite net. Sensors *1 x TERMA C-Flex Combat Management System *1 x TERMA C-Fire Fire Control System *1 x Saab EOS 500 Electro Optical Fire Control *1 x TERMA SCANTER 4100 Surveillance Radar *1 x Kongsberg C-Scope Sonar System Electronic warfare *1 x TERMA SME-200 Tactical EMS / ELINT *1 x TERMA NLWS Naval Laser Warning System Decoys *1 x TERMA DL-12T decoy launcher *1 x TERMA Loki torpedo countermeasure Armament The weapons system of the class are: *4 × 12,7 mm M2 Browning M2HB HMG Sea Protector *2 x Long Range Acoustic Device *2 × spare CIWS gun w/ calibre 40 mm Air wing A helicopter flight deck (70m x 28m) is installed at the stern of the ship. The ship supports: *Up to 5 heavy helicopters *Up to 8 medium helicopters List of ships The ships are named after cities in . Numedalslagen01.jpg Numedalslagen02.jpg Numedalslagen03.jpg Numedalslagen04.jpg Category:EuskadiCategory:WeaponsCategory:Military